Valentines
by Mia Koji
Summary: Um...well I can't think of one with out giving it away....so let's just say it's a valentines story. Ryo and Mia story as always! Please R/R


Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors.  
Please tell me what you think!  
Valentines  
  
I woke up early when the sun touched my face. I jumped out of bed and ran down stairs to so, I could make breakfast for the one I loved. I don't want her to have to get up and cook for her self.  
Once I was done I ran upstairs with the tray in my handful of the foods that she liked. I hoped that she likes it, I am not much of a cook, Cye and her do most of the cooking, though I am sure I am better then Rowen. I knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter once I heard her answer and I walked in.  
" I made you breakfast." I said sitting down her bed.  
" Thanks." She said as she took the tray from me.  
" I also came in here to ask you if you want to have valentines dinner with me." I said.  
" Sure, I always love going out with you." She said with a smile.  
" Thanks, as do I like spending time with you. I have to go now. " I told her kissing her on the head. I love kissing her or even being near her. She means the world to me and I want to spend my life with her.  
" Why do you have to go? Don't you want to stay here with me?" Mia asked me looking into my eyes.  
" Of course I do. I just want to get you something, today is valentines." I said as I got up.  
" You don't have to, I don't want anything, I just want to be with you. And I don't have time to get you anything. I have to clean for the party that the others are having. And take care of Yule." She said.  
" I just want to be with you and for you to be happy. And I want to get you something. You always buy me things; it's my turn to repay you. Just be ready at six." I told her.  
" Thank you." Mia said with a smile, I flashed her one too then left.  
  
I walked around the mall trying to find the best jewelry store; I wanted to get Mia the best gift ever. I saw it on TV; it was a gold ring with a ruby hurt in the middle and diamonds all around it. I finally found it at this one jewelry store. It cost $200.56, though my love is worth much more then that.  
I returned home two hours later to see the house all decorated and clean. I couldn't believe that Mia did that.  
" Do you like it?" A voice said from behind.  
" Do I love you?" I asked her.  
" I take that as a yes. It better be from all the effort that I put into it!" Mia cried throwing her hands up over her head.  
" Those four better be good for weeks, how many are coming?" I asked.  
" 50 people not including them, I got a lock on my door so they couldn't mess my room up, I know that some of them are gonna get drunk. It starts at nine and ends at midnight." She said.  
" It sounds as if you don't want to have the party." I said   
" I don't, but they begged me for days so I finally said yes." She explained.  
" Do you want to go to the party?" I asked her.  
" No, I don't even want to be in ten feet of this place." Mia said.  
" How about I take you out until midnight? That way you won't have to be around these crazy friends of theirs." I said with a smile.  
" Thanks so much!" She cried flinging her self into my arms.  
" Your welcome, and it's nothing I love spending time with you." I said with a smile as I embraced her back.  
" I guess I should find something to ware and then I have to pick up Yule and then get my hair done cause it's a mess. Then I have to shower and change and do this and that." Mia said as she put her arms around me neck.  
" I'll pick up Yule, you just relax." I told her.  
" No, it's okay. I can do it." She said as she ran upstairs into her room and then ran back down stairs and out the door.  
I guess she couldn't find something to ware so she went out to find something. I shrugged it off and then went to get a snack it was noon and I didn't eat breakfast nor lunch. After eating I took a shower and ironed my clothing for the night. Two hours later Mia came home with Yule, she refused to take off the hat on her head until we went out.  
" Please Mi?" I asked.  
" No, you have to wait. Though I doubt that you'll like it." She said to me.  
" I love you, and what ever you do or look like, I will always love you." I said hugging her, I brought my hands up and started to reach for the hat.  
" I can't believe you!" Mia cried as she moved away, before I could even remove the hat.  
" Mia you know that I can't wait for anything." I complained.  
" Today you will, just four hours. Now I have to make the others a snack before the party and finish things up." She said moving away.  
" Four hours are like four days for me." I said.  
" Go do something that can take your mind off of my hair." Mia said.  
" Okay, what are you gonna have on?" I asked with a sly smile.  
" Perv! I know what you mean by that. And you have to wait." She said before leaving me alone in the room.  
Great I didn't mean it like that, now I am some kind of pervert. Why is she being so mean and making me wait? I hate waiting and I never will like it. I mean why wait? It doesn't mean a thing if you wait or not, and getting things sooner I always better, well something's can wait, but I can't wait now. Though I know she'll never tell me, so I should leave it at that and go get some flowers for her.  
I came home around five thirty, I decided that I should wash up and then change. I came down stairs in my suit, two minutes later an angle must have come down. I saw her come down the stairs dressed in a long red dress, her back was bare and the dress tied around her neck. She looked magnificent. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Though I do love what she did with her hair, she had it curled and cut down to her shoulders. She looked great before, but man did she get better?  
" Well what do you think?" She asked.  
" You look great, how am I going to be able to take my eyes off of you." I said with a smile.  
" Maybe you shouldn't drive." Mia said.  
" Well I think I can for that long. Oh and here." I said handing her some flowers.  
" Oh, they are so great!" She cried as she jumped into my arms.  
" Hang on I am not even done with giving you your gifts, you still have another one, but that will happen later. Now let's go out to dinner." I said with a smile.  
" Thank you." She said as I handed her, her coat.  
We got to the restaurant around six thirty. I couldn't say what it looked like, I wasn't looking at it, and I had my eyes on Mia the whole time.   
" Did I tell you how great you looked?" I asked as we danced her to favorite song.  
" About a hundred times, but I love it when you say it to me." She responded.  
" And I can't stop saying it." I told her with a smile.  
" What are we going to do after this?" She asked me.  
" You'll see." I said as I took her back to the table.  
  
After dinner we went for a walk in the park. My eyes were still on her as I held her hand and walked with her down the park's path.  
" Look at the stars, they're so bright." Mia said as she looked up.  
" Yes they are, but the glow around you is much brighter." I said embracing her close to me.  
" You always are a flirt with me aren't you?" She asked.  
" You bet, oh and I guess I should give you your other gift. So close your eyes." I told her.  
" Okay." She said.  
" Open them, now." I told her as I put the open box into her hands.  
" Oh, Ryo! This is great! I love it!" Mia cried.  
" I knew you would." I said to her as we kissed, this had to be our biggest and beset kiss ever. We had just started to date so we didn't kiss like we were trying to suffocate each other with our mouths. Mia had to be one of my favorite girlfriend that I ever dated, and maybe it will be my last. At least I hope  
" OH! Look! A fairy! Let's go for a ride!" Mia cried as she pulled me all the way to the boat.  
" Okay, calm down." I said as we walked onto the boat.  
" I love boat rides, they're so romantic!" She said as she and I sat down at the front of the boat.  
" Then I guess that changes everything." I said pulling her into my arms.  
" I knew it would." She said leaning on me.  
I must say the ride was peaceful and the best two hours of my life! After that we decided that we should go home, it was around 12:30 and the guys should be fast asleep knowing those guys the house would be a mess. Of course they would have to clean it the next day or Mia will throw a huge fit.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL?!" I heard Mia scream as she looked at her house. Beer cans were everywhere, trash some clothing. Also there were people past out on the floor, the music was still blasting.  
This wasn't good, I couldn't think of anything to say to help her with the shock, though I do know that the guys will not be having anymore parties.  
" Mia, we can explain." Sage said as he got off of the couch.  
" Explain." Was all I heard her say.  
" Well the party it got a little wild, but no one was in your room, but White Blaze. He couldn't stand all of these people." Rowen said.  
" Why didn't you put him into my room?" I asked.  
" People were in your room." Kento said.  
" WHAT??" I yelled.  
" Well, um...sorry?" Sage said.  
" You five work this out I am going to bed" Mia said as she went upstairs.  
" At least she has a room, so all of our rooms were trash?" I asked.  
" Well, no only yours was." Cye said.  
" Well, I am sleeping on Sage's bed in his and Rowen's room. You all can find a place to sleep cause I am not sharing a bed nor a room." I said walking upstairs.  
" Man we got off easy." I heard Rowen say.  
" Oh, I will kick your asses in the morning." I said when I got into the room.  
I feel asleep and started to dream of my favorite girl, Mia Koji. Who is truly the love of my life and I will always love her now and forever.  
  
The end! Oh I need three reviews to keep on going with my What If story last Wednesday I posted the new part to it, I have the next chapter typed so I need you to review so I can post it! Also I am working on two other stories one is called ' Run Away With Me' and the other one is called ' By Your Side'. I am also most done 'Run Away With Me' but it will take me awhile for ' By Your side' which will be very long. That one is about Mia having an armor, but that's all I am gonna say. I am not telling you about 'Run Away With Me'. It should be up in a few days.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
